The present invention relates to a foot spa apparatus, and more particularly, to such a foot spa apparatus, which can stimulate and massage the sole of the foot as well as the calf of the leg with compressed hot water.
Various foot spa apparatus have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These conventional foot spa apparatus commonly have a fixed size, not adjustable in height. Further, these conventional foot spa apparatus are not applicable to stimulate the muscles of the calf of the leg.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a foot spa apparatus, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to one aspect of the present invention, the foot spa apparatus has a collapsible fence wall that can be adjusted to different heights to hold different volume of water in the container of the foot spa apparatus. According to another aspect of the present invention, the foot spa apparatus has horizontal spray tubes and a vertical nozzle tube for output of compressed hot water to stimulate the sole of the foot as well as the calf of the leg. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the foot spa apparatus has electric heater means adapted to heat water in the container of the foot spa apparatus to the desired temperature level.